thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Wayde Heartby
Tribute by Kman528 District partners with Jarcus Pollish Information Name: Wayde Heartby District: 9 Age: 18 Height: 5'9 Weapon: Fencing Sword Strengths: Wayde is really good with plants, she knows if they are good or bad to eat or if they are even poisunous to touch. Wayde is also very good with camouflage, back in District her and her siblings used to play hide and go seak in the wheat fields, her siblings never found her because she always new how to blend in with nature. For example if she was in the woods, she would rub moss and dirt and weave leaves onto her coat to blend in. Weaknesses: She doesn't like to be wet, she hates water so much. At the sight of a pond or a lake makes her sick to her stomach. Also she gets fond of people very easy and if somehow it was her and her alliance in the final two, she couldn't kill them. Personality: Wayde is a very kind person, she is shy, but everyone likes her. Surprisingly she is very popular even though she doesn't talk, probably because she is so beautiful. Wayde always focses on the future, she never dwells on the past because she does't think that it will do her any good. But she does dwell on one thing though, the day her sister was reaped and somebody volunteered. Backstory: Wayde had a very normal life, she was born in District 9, her family consisted of 3 older brothers, an older sister and a younger sister. She loved them very much. Although her whole young life was normal it changed when she was 12. It was her first year that she was eligable to be chosen for The Hunger Games. Her older siblings were not able to be chosen anymore, her older brothers being triplets were 19 and her older sister was 20. Even though Wayde wasn't chosen she couldn't help feeling scared. She felt alone all of her life, she didn't have any friends at the time, her older siblings were moved out, her younger sister was only being 9 didn't really understand and her parents worked day and night. The next year cam for the reaping and she wasn't chosen, but she was still sad and lonely. The year after that came, again she wasn't reaped but again sad. The next year came and her sister was elidgable. For some reason Wayde's sister was reaped. Once Wayde heard her sister's name called her heart dropped and she started to run, Peacekeepers grabbed her and put her back in line. When they asked for volunteers, Wayde didn't, she was to stunned and couldn't speak. Luckily a girl did volunteer and saved her sister's life, that girl died but Wayde could never thank her more. Wayde hated herself since the reaping, she didn't know why she didn't volunteer and she hated herself for that so much that it went to far. She attempted suicide and hung herself off her closet door. Five seconds went by before Wayde's younger sister ran in and screamed, she grabbed a knife and cut Wayde down. Wayde was passed out and when she woke her and her sister agreed to never speak of that moment. Two years went by, Wayde still scared and her worst fears came true on her last reaping. Her sister was reaped again, her sister was 15, she could handle herself but Wayde wanted to redo what she didn't do before, she volunteered. Strategy: Camouflage the best she can Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:18 year olds Category:District 9 Category:Volunteer Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes